Kiss it All Better-Song fic
by Midday Giggle
Summary: Song-fic inspirado en la canción "Kiss it All Better" de He is We.


**KISS IT ALL BETTER**

 _He sits in his cell_

 _And he lays on his bed_

 _Covers his head and closes his eyes_

En una de las celdas de la carcel de alta seguridad se sentaba un hombre en su cama con sus manos sobre su cabeza. Lentamente se recostó en su espalda en su cama, cubriendo su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos.

 _He sees a smoking gun_

 _And the coward he ran_

 _And in his arms is the bleeding_

 _Love of his life_

Perdido en sus pensamientos, recordó el día de la tragedia. Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver una pistola en el suelo y otro hombre alejándose poco a poco, pero su concentración está en la mujer de cabellos arco iris que él sostenía en sus brazos mientras la herida en su abdomen no parecía querer parar de sangrar pronto.

 _And she cried_

 _"Kiss it all better_

 _I'm not ready to go_

 _It's not your fault, love_

 _You didn't know, you didn't know"_

-No es tu culpa, mi amor. Tú no tenías idea- le dice ella con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos. A él no le importaba ya su cabello empapado pesándole en la cabeza o lo mojado que estaba su traje. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas estaban clavados en su amada mientras ella le decía una última vez -Te amo- antes de cerrar sus ojos y no volver a abrirlos.

 _Her hands are so cold_

 _And he kisses her face_

 _And says, "Everything will be all right"_

 _He noticed the gun_

 _And his rage grew inside_

 _He said, "I'll avenge my lover tonight"_

-¡No!- grita. Toca las manos de su amada, ahora más frías que las gotas de lluvia golpeándole la espalda. Sus lágrimas escapan, y él se reclina para besar el rostro de ella. "Todo estará bien" susurra. Solo entonces se concentra en el arma no muy lejos de la cabeza de ella. La furia lo consume y un pensamiento terrible se apodera de su mente.

 _And she cried_

 _"Kiss it all better_

 _I'm not ready to go_

 _It's not your fault love_

 _You didn't know, you didn't know"_

Toma entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de la hermosa mujer y la recuesta delicadamente bajo el techo del pórtico de la cabaña que no está a más de unos cuantos metros. Planta un beso más en la frente helada de la mujer y deja unas cuantas lágrimas caer sobre su rostro. Sin nadie como testigo, toma el arma del piso y se aleja...

 _Now he sits behind prison bars_

 _25 to life and she's not in his arms_

 _He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart_

 _In the back of a man who tore his world apart_

 _He holds on to her memory_

 _All it is, is a memory_

 _Hey, hey_

Sus ojos se a abren, interrumpiendo el recuerdo. Se vuelve a sentar y toma una foto de la mesita junto a su cama, y mira atentamente a la mujer de cabello multicolor, piel cían y hermosos ojos magenta sonriendo en ella. Una lágrima cae de sus ojos. Su condena es de veinticinco años, sus amigos y familiares constantemente le preguntan si valió la pena, pero ese hombre había matado a la mujer que más amaba y la cárcel sería un regalo.

 _He cries_

 _Stay with me until I fall asleep_

 _Stay with me_

 _Stay with me until I fall asleep_

 _Stay with me_

 _Stay with me until I fall asleep_

 _Stay with me_

 _Stay with me until I fall asleep_

 _Stay with me_

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo quiera pensar, sabe que ella no regresará y que nada que haga la podrá traer de vuelta. Al final no valió la pena, pero cada día pensaba en ella desde que despertaba hasta que cerraba los ojos para irse a dormir. Su recuerdo era suficiente para él. Sus acciones no eran algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso. Fueron realizadas en un ataque de ira. Pero supo aceptar su condena y su culpa frente al jurado. De eso ella si se hubiera sentido orgullosa.

 _Kiss it all better_

 _I'm not ready to go_

 _It's not your fault love_

 _You didn't know, you didn't know_

Miró a la pequeña ventana en la parte superior de la habitación, sus ojos posándose en la luna que tiempo atrás admiraba junto a ella y las incontables estrellas que ella amaba observar junto a él.

 _(Kiss it all better)_

 _Stay with me until I fall asleep_

 _Stay with me_

 _Stay with me until I fall asleep_

 _Stay with me_

 _(Kiss it all better)_

 _Stay with me until I fall asleep_

 _Stay with me_

 _Stay with me until I fall asleep_

 _Stay with me_

Varios recuerdos asaltaron su cabeza. La primera cita, el primer beso, la primera noche que se desvelaron hablando por teléfono con el otro, las despedidas en el aeropuerto cuando alguno de los dos tenía que viajar por trabajo y los reencuentros después del tiempo separados, esa pelea que los distanció un tiempo pero al final solo hizo su amor más fuerte y la primera vez que admitieron ese amor el uno frente al otro, los aniversarios y la pedida de mano. Tantos hermosos recuerdos para acabar por los celos de un hombre que no pudo soportar verla feliz.

Pero ella siempre estaría en su mente y no habría nunca nadie a quien Soarin amaría más que a Rainbow Dash...

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Corto song-fic que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo. Esta es la primera que hago uno, así que está algo descoordinado con la canción.

Escúchenla, es una canción muy linda.

Esto es más bien como una practica. Creo que quedó decente siendo la primera vez que hago uno.

 _Kiss it All Better_ pertenece a _He is We_.

-Midday Giggle


End file.
